Son sourire, son regard
by Welynna
Summary: Alors élève en sixième année, Drago trouve le journal intime de son ami Théodore Nott et ne peut résister à l'envie de le lire...Slash. bien sur les personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1 : Le carnet

**Merci de vous etre arreter sur ma fic' et bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : le carnet.**

Drago rentra d'un pas nonchalant dans le dortoir. Il lança un rapide regard autour de lui, seul Zabini était présent. Crabbe et Goyle étaient encore dans la grande salle, il avait croisé Mike avec ses amis dans la salle commune mais ignorait où était Théodore. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Blaise.  
-Rien, pourquoi cette question?  
-Tu devrais voir ta tête.  
Drago s'assit sur son lit avant de répondre.  
-Je me demande juste où est passé Nott.  
-Oh, on s'inquiète pour le petit Théo, minauda Zabini.  
-Il n'avait pas l'air bien ces jours-ci.  
-Comme c'est chou. La réponse est là-dedans, dit Zabini en levant un carnet posé sur la table de nuit d'à coté. On y apprend plein de choses sur le petit Théo.  
-Tu l'as lu? Demanda brusquement Drago.  
-Ouais, répondit Zabini sur un ton où se mêlaient la fierté et la moquerie. C'était très intéressant, drôle et surprenant.  
-C'est son journal intime, dit Drago dégoûté.  
-Et tu devrais le lire, dit Zabini, il dit plein de bien sur toi, contrairement à sur moi.  
La curiosité de Drago fut piqué.  
-Passe le moi.  
Zabini eut un sourire sur son visage, tendit l'ouvrage vers Drago puis le retira brusquement.  
-Et puis non, ça risquerait de gâcher une belle amitié.  
-Donne-le-moi! Ordonna Drago.  
-Après tu voudrais plus entendre parler de Nott et tu n'auras plus d'amis, enfin d'après une phrase de ce truc en tout cas, dit Blaise en agitant le livret, ça faisait comment déjà…  
-Zabini, premièrement, par respect, mot que tu ne connais apparemment pas…  
-Que JE ne connais pas! Coupa Zabini, car tu estimes être plus respectueux que moi! Toi aussi tu veux le lire.  
Il lança le carnet à Drago et lui lança un regard furieux.  
-C'est dans les dernières pages, ça fait « Je n'en ai même pas parler à Drago, pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy sont tout le temps avec lui. Ça m'énerve on peut jamais se parler à cause d'eux! Dit Zabini d'un ton d'abord moqueur mais dans lequel la colère montait progressivement. Surtout Zabini il m'énerve avec son air de je-suis-le-meilleur-je-suis-le-plus-beau comme dit Drago »  
Zabini lança un regard méprisant au jeune homme qui ne savait comment réagir. Il détestait ça, être déconcerté.  
-Tu sais Drago, dit Zabini plus calmement, il y a des miroirs dans Poudlard, tu devrais observer ton attitude. Maintenant le petit frimeur que je suis va te laisser à cette lecture. Crabbe et Goyle, tu ne les considère pas comme tes amis, je le savais déjà; moi et Pansy je l'ai appris là-dedans; maintenant tu vas voir que même Nott tu vas l'ajouter à ta liste de faux-amis.  
Sur ces mots, Zabini quitta la pièce d'un air rageur.

Drago laissa son regard fixé sur cette porte quelques instants. Il ne s'était jamais senti proche de ce garçon mais voulait s'en faire bien voir tout de même. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, passionné de magie noire, voulant être les meilleurs, aimant les regards sur leurs personnes, aimant plaire, aimant être plus fort que l'autre. Avec Théodore, c'était différent, ils se connaissaient depuis de longues années, Drago ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Théodore et sa famille étaient venu dîner au manoir. Théodore était calme et posé, avec lui il était facile de parler de ce qui le tracassait il pouvait lui exposer son point de vue sans s'exposé à des remarques acerbes comme avec Blaise. Lui parlait de se qu'il le tracassait, en ce moment il ne pouvait plus, ne pouvait plus vraiment…  
Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur le carnet qu'il tenait entre ses mains, « Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Drago » « même Nott tu vas l'ajouter à ta liste de faux amis. ». Drago feuilleta le livret où l'écriture appliquée de son ami était posé. Le carnet resta ouvert à une page où une photo mal cadré d'un groupe de garçon été apposé. Drago regarda la date :

_23 novembre 1996 _

C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, Drago prit la photo entre ses mains, elle était prise de trop loin, il ne pouvait reconnaître les visages. C'était dans le grand parc, le groupe riait et s'amuser, l'un des membres agita sa baguette et fit apparaître dans le ciel le mot, ce mot que Drago haïssait tant. Il posa violemment la photo où les adolescents applaudissaient et rigolaient à nouveau.

23 novembre 1996, qu'est-ce que cette photo? Pourquoi son meilleur ami gardait-il ça dans son journal intime?

23 novembre 1996, Drago commença à lire.

* * *

**j'espere que vous avez aimer ce premier chapitre, il est un peu comme un chapitre d'introduction, l'action vient plus tard.**

**(aïe aïe aïe, c'est mon premier Slash, j'espere que ça va vous plaire)**


	2. Chapter 2 : 23 novembre 1996

**Chapter 2! Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : 23 novembre 1996.**

_23 novembre 1996_

_Cela commençait à faire un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit. Aujourd'hui samedi je l'ai encore vu mais comme d'habitude je n'ai pas osé aller le voir. Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverais à aller vers les autres? Vers ceux que j'aime? __  
__Il était là, avec ses amis, je me suis mis sur un banc pour faire mine de réviser, de temps en temps je lui lançais des léger coup d'œil mais pourquoi juste des coup? Je ne peux pas le regarder plus longtemps? Peur qu'il remarque? Comment réagirais-t-il? Je crois que je me pose trop de questions, je devrais essayer de laisser faire… _

_J'entendais sa voix, son rire, il n'a pas fait attention à moi, j'aurais voulu aller le voir et lui parlé, j'ai l'impression de toujours écrire la même chose, non, pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose, Pansy! Je ne pensais pas que cette peste pourrait m'aider. Elle est arrivé avec son petit sourire supérieur et m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas la prendre en photo « pour sa future carrière de mannequin », _

Drago eut un petit rire moqueur, apparemment il n'y avait pas que lui qui était victime des rêves de top models de Pansy, bien qu'il n'avait pas trouvé si déplaisant que ça de prendre des photos de Pansy en sous-vêtements,

_Elle m'a tendu son appareil et s'est accoté à un arbre dans une pose, qui, je suppose se voulait glamour, et puis elle m'a dit, « attend, je veux être sur que tu saches cadré, on va pas gâcher de la pellicule! Prend donc les imbéciles de là-bas pour voir! » J'y croyais pas, mon cœur s'est mis à battre à 200 à l'heure, j'ai levé l'appareil vers Colin et ses amis et j'ai appuyais sur le déclencheur, une fumée rose bonbon est apparu sous l'appareil et une photo est tombeé dans ma main. Pansy s'en ai tout de suite emparée, emparé avant que j'aille eut le temps de voir le résultat, elle a dit que ça allé, a posé la photo sur la banc et est retourné contre l'arbre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est d'aller voir la photo, la ranger dans mes affaires, voir son visage sur le papier mais Pansy semblait déjà s'impatientait. J'ai pris une dizaine de photos d'elle, mannequin, elle le sera quand Goyle aura fait un régime et quand Potter dira : « oh, Dray, mon amour, je veux ma vie à tes cotés » ._

Dray? Qui est-ce ce Dray? Pensa Drago.

_Elle s'est ensuite emparée de ses précieuses images a prononcé un « merci » hypocrite et est parti. Enfin, je suis retourné sur le banc et j'ai pris la photo. Bon, c'est vrai on ne voit pas trop Colin_

Drago s'arrêta de lire. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la phrase « on ne voit pas trop Colin » il l'a relu encore une fois « on ne voit pas trop Colin », mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire qu'on ne voit pas ce sang de bourbe ! Ses yeux survolèrent rapidement les lignes « Colin et ses amis » « Colin et… », pas « Untel et… » non, « Colin et… ». « Il était là, avec ses amis » qui Colin? Les mots se mélangeaient dans la tête de Drago. Non, Colin était un sang de bourbe, dans un carnet on écrit comme ça nous vient, on pense pas que quelque un va nous relire, il peut y avoir des contresens. Légèrement rassuré Drago reprit sa lecture.

_Bon, c'est vrai on ne voit pas trop Colin, mais ça me fait au moins un petit quelque chose de lui._

Drago se stoppa à nouveau, il en parlerait à Nott, c'est obligatoire.

_Une petite photo, comme ça je ne t'oublierais pas, je pourrais voir ton sourire rieur quand je me sens seul, _

Il dirait que c'est Zabini qui l'a incité à lire le carnet.

_Quand je me sens triste. J'aimerais tant te dire ces mots tout simple, je t'aime,_

Après tout c'était la vérité et Théodore ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas, il en voudrait à Zabini de l'avoir lu en premier

_Le dire à toi, pas à cette image que je fixe_

Il connaissait la curiosité de Drago, il comprendrait. Du moins Drago l'espérait, Zabini avait raison, Théo était son seul vrai ami et il ne voulait pas le perdre, il y avait une explication, Théo lui dirait, il tourna fébrilement la page.

_26 novembre 1996_

_Mardi, cour de soin aux créatures magiques, quelle horreur! Pourquoi j'ai gardé ça aussi? Hagrid nous a présenté ses nouvelles créatures j'ai déjà oublié le nom, mais je me suis bien rappelé de ce qu'il a dit « en théorie, il faut être 6 pour s'occuper d'une » 6! Mais on est que 4 en cour et on doit s'occuper de deux créatures! Il est malade ce type! Le seul avantage à son cour c'est que la classe d'après, ce sont les cinquièmes années. J'ai osé lancé un sourire à mon trésor mais il était trop absorbé dans une conversation et ne m'a pas vu._

_27 novembre 1997_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Tendu et passioné à la fois! Un coup il te parle comme si tout allé mal et la seconde qui suis il te déballe un sort ou une potion avec enthousiasme. Il change de sujet toutes les 30 secondes, il s'absente tout le temps. Je me demande ce qu'il a, j'aimerais bien qu 'il m'en parle à vrai dire, surtout que les deux lourdeaux ont l'air dans la confidence_.

Drago eut un sourire en s'append que c'était de lui qu'il parlait a cet instant, mais les deux lourdeaux n'en savent pas plus que toi, si je t'en parler, tu poserais plein de questions, eux ce n'est pas vraiment leur style, pensa Drago.

_Quand il s'absente c'est avec eux. Pourtant on ne s'est jamais rien caché, jamais non, je lui cache, je ne lui en ai pas parlé, comment je pourrais aussi, « salut Drago, tu sais je suis amoureux, et tu devineras jamais de qui? Tu sais celui que tu traites de photographe attitré de St-Potter, ben voilà c'est lui. » Je me demande ce qui le gênerais le plus que Colin soit un mec, que Colin soit un sang de bourbe ou que Colin admire Potter. Pourtant j'aimerais en parler, avoir quelqu'un qui pourrais me conseiller, bien sur je pourrais écrire à mon frère mais ça risque de coincé « salut frérot, ouais je sais ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas vu… » lui écrire mais où? J'en sais rien, j'ai plus de famille maintenant, mes amis sont si peu nombreux et Colin m'ignore, je me sens vraiment seul. Maman, si tu étais encore là, tu saurais toi, tu saurais me dire quoi faire. Et toi Anthony, pourquoi tu es parti me laissant seul avec lui, lui qui n'est même plus là maintenant, il faudrait que j'arrête d'y penser, de penser à tous ça, non, Drago, tu ne sais rien de moi mais je pourrais t'en parler si je te sentais prêt à m'écouter si je me sentais prêt à t'en parler, à Colin je pourrais, je suis sur que je pourrais lui dire, lui dire tout, mon père, l'alcool, les coups, ma mère, ma mère morte, mon frère, mon frère me défendant, mon frère me proposant de fuir, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du dire oui, tu aurais du revenir Anthony, j'aurais dit oui, __  
__-tu es sur de toi, tu restes?__  
__-oui__  
__NON! Me laisse pas seul__  
__-oui je reste, il ne m'en veut pas beaucoup à moi__  
__-ouais, tu es son parfait futur petit mangemort. On se reverra Théo, un jour, ne soit pas triste, reste fort, toi aussi tu peux partir.__  
__-non…__  
__-je t'aime, tu le sais, je ne t'oublierais pas, je reviendrais, un jour je reviendrais, bientôt, m'assurer que tu vas bien. Théo, écoute toujours tes sentiments, tes sentiments positifs c'est eux qui te guideront.__  
__Je m'en rapelerais toujours, ça y est mes yeux se brouillent, calme-toi Théo. Il est parti, je ne l'ai pas suivi. Écoute tes sentiments, tes sentiments positifs… tu me l'as dit tant de fois cette phrase. Les négatifs nous empoisonnent, oublies-les. Et tu ajoutais « en fait prend pas exemple sur moi » en rigolant. Mais pas ce soir, ce dernier soir où je t'ai vu, où je ne t'ai même pas dit que je t'aimais, mon frère, mon grand frère. Il serait tant que j'arrête d'y penser, je sens mes yeux me brûler et devenir de plus en plus rouge, si quelqu 'un rentrait, il me poserait des questions, je veux pas que Zabini me voit dans cet état, ne pas lui donner d'armes contre moi_.

Drago referma le carnet quelques instants il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son ami, il ne savait rien, rien de tout ça, rien. Il se leva et marcha quelques pas puis retourna s'asseoir.

_28 novembre 1996_

_Ça y est une étape est franchit! Je commence à me faire des idées, ça y est! La bibliothèque, super lieu quand par une froide et pluvieuse journée tous les élèves y vont, il n'y a plus trop de place pour s'asseoir. Et oh, miracle! Juste à coté de Colin, une place de libre.__  
__-Bonjour, je peux me mettre là?__  
__-Oui, bien sur.__  
__Et son sourire, son sourire enthousiasme et rieur. __  
__Bon, ça c'est arrêté là, il était plongé dans un devoir de métamorphose, moi je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes potions. Mme Pince est passée, a trouvé qu'il y avait trop de monde dans sa bibliothèque « eh toi là, tu m'as pas l'air bien concentré, si c'est pour rêvasser c'est dehors » et hop, virez de la bibliothèque. Mais bon, ça va quand même, je suis super content de cette première approche, au moins il sait que j'existe maintenant. _

_1 Décembre 1996_

_Comme d'habitude, j'étais dans le grand parc, en train de penser à tout et rien quand Colin et ses amis sont arrivé en faisant une bataille de boule de neige. Je me suis arrêter pour les regarder et quelques secondes plus tard j'étais couvert de neige. Ils ont rigolé puis Colin s'est approché et m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas fait exprès, un de ses ami a rajouté qu'ils ne voulaient pas embeter un serpentard après le match de hier car on devait se sentir suffisamment ridiculiser. J'ai vu Colin réprimer un fou rire et son aspect moqueur m'a blessé. Il est reparti en courant avec ses amis continuaient leur bataille. Je n'ai pas pu le lâcher des yeux, il était vraiment trop charmant avec son ensemble bleu, trop attirant._

Drago entendit des bruits de pas et reposa rapidement le carnet sur le lit de Nott. La porte s'ouvrit et Crabbe et Théodore rentrèrent.  
-Gregory a pas fini de manger, bougogna Crabbe.  
-T'as pas fini ta mauvaise tête? L'attaqua Drago.  
En guise de réponse Crabbe haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir. Drago regarda alors le second garçon. Il posa sa veste sur le bord de son lit puis ses yeux allèrent sur le carnet.  
-Je crois que c'est Zabini qui s'est pas gêner pour le lire. Dit Drago à l'air interrogateur de Théo.  
-Quoi? S'exclama celui-ci  
-En tout cas quand je suis rentré il l'avait à la main.  
Théodore eut une expression de gène qui laissa place à la méfiance. Il s'assit sur son lit, attrapa un stylo, puis se tourna vers Drago.  
-Et…  
-Et c'est tout. Dit Drago ne voulant rien dévoiler devant Crabbe. Après peut-être qu'il l'a lu.  
Théodore sembla troublé puis murmura : « Je verrais ça avec lui. » et commença à écrire.

* * *

**Alors? vous en pensez quoi pour l'instant?**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusque là**

**Kiss**

**Crystel**


	3. Chapter 3 : Nouvelles amitiés

Chapitre 3 : nouvelles amitiés

Il était prêt de une heure du matin quand le réveil de Drago s'actionna. Rapidement le garçon l'éteignit. Il attrapa sa baguette, lança « lumos » et vérifia que tous les autres dormaient. Il s'approcha du lit de Théodore, le fin rayon lumineux passa sur le visage de Mike qui poussa un léger grognement, Drago l'amena sur la table de nuit de Théo et s'empara du précieux bouquin. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sorti et quitta le dortoir.   
Il avait prévu de se réveiller à cette heure là pour pouvoir lire tranquillement le journal de Théodore sans crainte d'être dérangé ou vue. Il s'installa dans un des canapés de la salle commune et repris sa lecture.

_4 décembre 1996___

_L'impensable, l'impensable c'est produit, Colin, tu es vraiment le meilleur. Je n'avais pas cour de l'après-midi, je ne savais pas vraiment trop quoi faire, aller dans la salle commune avec tous ses êtres vantant leurs personnes ne m'interessait pas, Zabini étaient dans le dortoir, je suis donc parti marcher près de la forêt interdite. Je suis passé devant la cabane d'Hagrid sur le coté de laquel un groupe d'ado poser des questions à Hagrid. J'ai continué à marcher sans faire spécialement attention à eux.__  
__-Théodore, ais-je entendus.__  
__Cette voix je l'ai reconnu immédiatement, Colin. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu que le groupe formé n'était pas des élèves assistant à un cour mais Colin et ses amis venus discuter avec Hagrid.__  
__Colin m'a demandé ce que je faisais, puis il m'a dit qu'il me voyait souvent comme ça me promenant ou étant tout seul avec un air mélancolique et m'a proposé de rester un peu avec eux. Alors là je sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti, un mélange de reconnaissance, d'appréhension, de bonheur…Je lui ai dit que j'aimais bien être seul mais paradoxalement je suis resté avec eux. __  
__Ils parlaient avec Hagrid des mesures prises par le ministère contre les mangemorts et là je me suis tout de suite senti mal à l'aise, la plupart des amis de Colin me dévisagé avec un air accusateurs, moi-même je ne savais quoi dire pour participer. Colin a fait part de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de son petit frère, Kevin s'était pour son père qui était auror… tous de près ou de loin connaissez quelqu'un qui pouvez être victime des mangemorts. Le pire s'était ce mec de Serdaigle, à chaque phrase qu'il disait il me regarder comme si j'étais le coupable de ce qui arrivait. J'aurais voulu lui dire que non, non je n'étais pas un futur petit mangemort. Que oui j'étais à Serpentard et que j'en étais fier. Qu'il se trompait que je ne détestais pas les moldus, que je les avais détesté mais que ce n'était plus le cas. Que ce que je ressentais pour colin était loin d'être de la haine. Me justifier, me justifier pour qu'ils m'acceptent, que Colin m'accepte par amitié et pas par charité. Pourquoi le fallait-il? Ils ne me connaissaient pas? Pourquoi tous ses regards à mon encontre? __  
__Je ne sais pas si Colin a ressentit mon mal-être mais il m'a regardé et a demandé si personne n'avais quelque chose de plus joyeux à raconter. Evidement l'autre Serdaigle a dit « la défaite de Serpentard au Quidditch! ». Et là c'est Hagrid qui s'est mis à me dire quelque chose qui m'a touché « tu sais Théodore, ton frère c'était un très bon poursuiveur et très fair-play surtout» J'ai regardé Hagrid et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui sourire. Les autres sont partis à relater les meilleurs moments du match, je sentais le regard de Colin sur moi, j'ai détourné la tête vers lui et j'ai vu qu'il me fixait en souriant, son regard était apaisant, son sourire confiant. J'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me serre et me rassure. Mais s'en ai rester là, à ce sourire, ce regard.__  
__Dans les minutes suivantes, les cinquièmes années durent partirent en cour et je suis monté dans le dortoir écrire tout ça avant que les souvenirs ne s'effacent, pour les garder intactes, les écrire sous le regard impétueux de Zabini. Peu importe, ce n'est pas lui qui me gâchera cette journée, la douceur de son regard…___

_5 Décembre 1996___

_Ce matin, en allant en cour j'ai croisé Colin dans le couloir, il s'est arrêté et m'a dit bonjour ainsi que certain de ses amis. Je saurais dessiner, je dessinerais la tête de Parkinson ce moment, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être foudroyé sur place mais son dragonou est arrivé et elle a vite oublié sa stupéfaction _

Dragonou, il avait horreur quand elle l'appelait comme ça, premièrement car c'était ridicule, deuxièmement car ça laissé sous-entendre qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Et rien que de le voir écrit, il avait envie de prendre un gros feutre noir et de le barrer.

_Quand à moi, j'étais heureux que Colin me manifeste un peu d'intérêt. Le soir, une fois mes cours finis, j'ai été dans la grande salle pour travailler un peu. Colin était assis à l'autre bout mais je n'ai pas osé aller le voir, peur de gêner comme d'habitude. Luck, un des amis de Colin est venu me voir et m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas venir les aider pour leur métamorphose. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis allé m'installer à coté d'eux pour mieux leur expliquer. Colin me regardait toujours de ce regard tendre et calme. Ce regard qui me trouble tant. ___

_Quand Kevin est arrivé se joindre à ses amis, il a poussé Colin pour s'asseoir, colin qui ne s'y attendait pas a été déséquilibré et s'est rattrapé à mon bras. Sa peau contre la mienne, un frisson, nos yeux se sont croisé, il s'est rapidement excuser et c'est relevé, une seconde ça a du duré, une seconde qui s'est éternisé, une seconde que j 'aurais voulu plus longue. Le reste de la soirée s'est passé sans aucun autres événements jusqu'à ce que je m'apprête à retourner au dortoir, là Colin m'a arrêté et m'a demandé à quel heure je finis les cours demains car il voudrait me parler.__  
__Alors depuis maintenant deux heures je n'arrête pas de faire des suppositions sur ce que me veut Colin, je pensais d'abord à quelque chose d'idyllique mais je suis arrivé à un scénario catastrophe alors je crois que je vais dormir et essayer de me relaxer. Espérons que tous se passera bien demain.___

_6 décembre 1996___

_Inutile que je note la journée ennuyeuse au possible où j'avais du mal à contenir mon impatience et mon appréhension. __  
__Sur les coups de 17H j'ai rejoins comme prévu Colin devant les portes d'entré, il était seul. On est parti marcher un peu dans le grand parc. Personne ne disait rien, au bout d'un moment, il s'est stoppé m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit d'un ton sec :__  
__-qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux enfants de moldus?__  
__Je l'ai regardé un instant sans comprendre, j'avais l'impression qu'il venait de m'enfoncer un pieux dans la poitrine. Alors comme ça tu te montre sympathique, tu me fais croire qu'on pourrait devenir proche pour finalement m'ôter tous mes espoirs? C'est ce que j'ai ressentit sur le moment. J'ai réussit à articuler :__  
__-rien.__  
__Et le regard de pierre de colin est redevenu le regard doux et apaisant que je lui connaissais.__  
__-Mais les autres? A t-il murmurer.__  
__Alors j'ai essayé de lui expliquer le point de vue des gens comme Malefoy et puis je me suis détacher du sujet, lui disant que moi aussi pendant longtemps j'avais détesté les moldus car je les trouvais responsable de la mort de ma mère, colin m'a demandé ce qu'en pensait mon frère, je lui ai répondu qu'il trouvait que c'était le moldu dirigeant la voiture qui était l'unique responsable puis je lui ai dit que cela faisait bientôt 7 ans que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui, on a ensuite parlé de mon père, on était seul dans la grande étendu de neige, il m'a écouté, soutenue, conseillé, consolé même. Je me suis confié à lui comme je ne l'avais jamais fait à personne, je ne me suis jamais confié à personne, avant. Nous sommes ensuite retournés vers le château, avant de rentrer Colin m'a pris dans ses bras, je me suis laisser entièrement faire, il m'a dit qu'en cas de problème je ne devais pas hésiter à le voir, je lui ai dit de même, je l'ai serré un peu plus fort contre moi, il s'est doucement dégagé de mes bras, m'a regardé de ses yeux bleus nuits et m'a adressé un sourire plein de rassurance et d'optimisme.__  
__Je ressens encore à cet instant la chaleur de son corps contre moi, la douceur de son regard, son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains fortes et rassurantes dans mon dos. J'aimerais revivre ça, juste encore une fois. J'aimerais qu'il me parle de lui comme je lui ai parlé de moi. J'aimerais être avec lui tout simplement._


	4. Chapter 4 : Dans la hutte de Hagrid

**Dernier Chapitre et la raison du rating M, mais comme j'ai du mal à évaluer les ratings, pourriez-vous me donner votre avis d'avoir mis un rating M ? si ça n'est pas trop élever?**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que la fin va vous plaire**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : dans la hutte d'Hagrid**

Drago posa le livre quelques instant et repris la photo entre ses mains, le mot en rouge et or y était toujours, « Gryffondor », Drago vit un autre sorcier levé sa baguette et faire apparaître au dessus « Serdaigle », s'attirant des applaudissements et des regards fougueux. Il rouvrit le livre, regarda la page où s'affichait la date, puis pensa à tout ce qu'il venait de lire.  
Théodore amoureux de Crivey!  
Théodore qui avait un frère dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler!  
Théodore qui ne voulait pas être mangemort!  
Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il respira un grand coup puis reparti dans sa lecture.

_11 décembre 1996_

_Comme la semaine dernière j'ai passé l'après-midi avec lui. A vari dire, je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, entre deux cours, le week-end, en soirée… Le problème c'est que ses amis sont présents et avec eux je me sens comme bloqué pour parler à Colin, sans compter que certain ne semble vraiment pas m'apprécier ce que j'ai tout de même appris, c'est que mon trésor reste ici pendant les vacances (alors que l'autre rabat-joie de Serdaigle part, il ne manquerait plus que le départ de Weasley boy, Zabini, Parkinson pour que Poudlard devienne un endroit agréable, Smith, Crabbe et Goyle parti eux aussi alors Poudlard serait parfait, et on vire Rogue et Trelawney, voir McGonagall aussi par la même occasion, on transforme les monstres d'Hagrid en créatures domesticables ou du moins contrôlable et cette école deviendrait synonyme de place de rêve.) Une place de rêve où Colin m'aimerait, je me doute bien qu'il n'a que de l'amitié pour moi, bien que parfois, dans son regard passe comme une lueur énigmatique qui me fait frissonner, un regard d'envie, mais je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui me fais des scénarios. Pourtant cet après-midi, il est toujours resté prêt de moi, j'ai même senti sa main frôlé la mienne à plusieurs reprises mais si je commence à faire des suppositions de l'amour de Colin à mon égard là-dessus autant que je devienne reporter pour le chicaneur, mes articles seront tout aussi fondé.__  
__Même si… j'aime garder l'espoir qu'il ressente la même chose que moi._

_13 décembre 1996_

_Vendredi 13, jour de bonheur pour certain, de malheur pour d'autre dont moi. Journée catastrophe!__  
__Tout d'abord le résultat du devoir de Slughorn, bon là-dessus je me faisais pas trop d'illusion, mais les dizaines de félicitations à Potter là-dessus avec le regard enragé de Drago à coté de moi qui cherche à tout pris à se faire bien voir pour participer au Slug club, ça m'a vraiment fatigué.__  
__Ensuite dans la grande salle, je n'ai pas vu colin, je fixais la table des Gryffondors et voilà Bulstrode qui me demande pourquoi je regarde comme ça leur table, j'ai bafouillais que je ne la regardais pas spécialement, elle a insisté que si je la regardais, qu'elle aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, mais de quoi elle se mêle! Elle me parle deux fois par trimestre pour m'engueler et elle croit que je vais tout lui déballait mon amour pour Colin, je n'en ai même pas parlé à Drago, pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy sont tout le temps avec lui. Ça m'énerve on peut jamais se parler à cause d'eux! Surtout Zabini il m'énerve avec son air de je-suis-le-meilleur-je-suis-le-plus-beau comme dit Drago. Ensuite justement la petite bande est arrivée, Drago s'est mis à coté de moi poussant Bulstrode et la revoilà qui se et a grogné qu'elle aime pas qu'on la traite comme ça, et là Pansy a dit quelque chose qui sur le moment m'a surpris, m'a ensuite fait peur puis maintenant me fait rigoler. Pansy a déclaré haut et fort à la table que Bulstrode avait une photo de moi sous son oreiller. L'autre grosse a insulté Pansy qui s'est effondré en larme dans les bras de Drago puis elle a dit que c'était faux et a quitté violemment la table. Là-dessus Zabini a dit un truc genre « eh ben mon petit Théo, on plait enfin à une fille! Dommage qu'elle ressemble à un troll et qu'elle aille l'intelligence d'une sang de bourbe » Alors premièrement je ne suis pas ton-ptit-Théo et deuxièmement c'est le moment que McGonagall a opté pour passer derrière nous. Leçon de morale de 10 minutes plus quelques points en moins pour insultes.__  
__De plus quand Drago et les autres ont eus fini de manger, ils m'ont dit de venir avec eux alors que je n'avais pas vu Colin du repas. J'aurais préféré rester à l'attendre mais je n'ai pas osé leur dire non.__  
__Pas oser… comme je n'ose pas dire à Colin ce que je ressens pour lui,__  
__Comme je n'ose pas affirmer mes idées__  
__Comme je n'ose pas parler de ça à Drago, pourtant je suis sur qu'il comprendrait, enfin j'espère, il a l'air soucieux en ce moment et je ne veux pas non plus lui causer un problème supplémentaire, je ne veux pas non plus perdre un ami, un ami à qui je dis si peu de chose cependant…__  
__Pour ma journée, elle a mal fini, en vrac : je n'ai pas vu Colin, je me suis fait insulter par Smith, je me suis fait brûler en soin aux créatures, un ami de mon trésor m'a clairement fait comprendre que je gêné quand j'étais avec eux, bourbe m'a dit que si je repetais ce que Pansy avait dit ou que j'osais affirmé que c'était vrai on retrouverais ma tête écrasé dans la baignoire de Rogue, Parkinson demandé d'autre photos, Drago est encore parti en cachette… __  
__Bref, une bonne nuit de sommeil m'attend et la jhournée de demain sera sans doute meilleur._

_14 décembre 1996_

_Gé-ni-al! Journée fabuleuse, 14/12/96 gravé à tout jamais dans mon cœur. Instant magique.__  
__Pourtant ce matin il neigeait horriblement, un samedi où l'on ne peut rien faire d'autre que travailler. J'étais en train de réviser les potions quand j'ai entendu une voix dire mon nom, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu que c'était Colin, il s'est assis à coté de moi et m'a demandé comment j'allais. On a discutait un peu de tout et de rien, il m'a ensuite raconté sa journée d'hier, pourquoi il n'était pas là. En fait je m'étais inquiéter pour rien, il était rentrer chez lui pour assister au mariage de son cousin. Je lui ai fait part de ce que m'avais dit son ami de Serdaigle, il m' a dit de ne pas y preter attention et que si Grégor n'était pas content, c'était à lui de partir. Ces mots m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Il m'a proposé d'aller se promener dehors car le temps s'était calmer. On a marché en direction de la forêt, le temps était calme mais ne l'ai pas resté longtemps. La neige a recommencé à tomber violemment, nous avons couru nous mettre à l'abri dans la cabane d'Hagrid.__  
__Le géant n'était pas là, Colin s'est approché e la cheminée où un feu brûlé il a quitté sa veste et l'a posé sur une des chaises, j'ai fait de même et me suis approché de lui. Il regardait les flammes d'un air mélancolique puis se retournant vers moi il m'a adressé un léger sourire. __  
__-On est seul, m'a-t-il dit.__  
__J'ai hoché la tête sans savoir où il voulait en venir.__  
__-Alors tu devrais peut-être me le dire, ce que tu sembles retenir à chaque fois que tu me regarde.__  
__Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.__  
__-Où alors c'est peut-être moi qui me suis fait des idées, m'a-t-il dit.__  
__Un silence s'est de nouveau installé. Il continuait de regardait les flammes, je faisait de même. Lui dire que je l'aime, ici, maintenant, il ne comprendrais pas, j'aurais du le dire dès qu'il me l'a proposé, ne pas attendre. Voilà ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là.__  
__-Théo, moi il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais, mais d'abord dis-moi que si tu n'es pas OK avec moi alors on restera ami comme on l'est en ce moment.__  
__Ces mots, cette discussion je crois que je ne l'oublierais pas, pourtant ce n'est pas elle qui est importante, ce qui est important c'est ce qui s'est passé une fois que j'ai eut hoché la tête. Il a prit mes mains dans les siennes et à poser ses lèvres contre ma bouche. Durant une seconde je n'ai pas compris, puis j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laisser allé à la chaleur de ses lèvres. Il s'est doucement retiré et ses yeux émus ont plongé dans les miens, je lui ai souri, il m'a regardé à nouveaux de ce regard confiant puis d'un même élan nos lèvres se sont une nouvelles fois rencontrées. Ensuite… ensuite je n'oublierais jamais. __  
__Il m'embrassait près du gigantesque fauteuil d'Hagrid, nos mains s'égaraient sur le corps de l'autre. Colin m'a serré un peu plus fort contre lui et a chavirer sur le matelas du fauteuil. Non, je n'oublierais pas la façon qu'il a eut de me regardait, amoureux, désireux. Il a doucement ôté sa chemise puis la mienne, on a replongé sous les baisers et les caresses, il s'est montrer plus entreprenant, je me suis mis à trembler. Colin m'a serré dans ses bras, ses bras rassurant, sa bouche formait ce sourire de douceur, il m'a doucement murmurer « ne t'inquiète pas» puis m'a serré encore un peu plus fort. On s'est perdu dans d'innombrable caresse. Sans que je m'en rende compte j'étais quelques minutes plus tard, nu contre lui. Je sentais sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle dans mon cou, ses caresses sur mon corps, sur mon sexe…Peu à peu je me suis senti partir vers un plaisir infernal, j'avais envie de lui, envie que rien n'arrête ce moment, ses regards, ses sourires, ses gestes, les miens…et rien ne l'a arrêté. __  
__Quelques heures de sommeils plus tard, en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai senti le regard de Colin sur moi, il me souriait comme à son habitude, je lui ai rendu ce sourire. Il est venu s'allonger contre moi et m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux blonds avant de lui dire ces mots tout simple à mon tour « Je t'aime aussi Colin ». __  
__Dehors les flocons volaient toujours mais la luminosité avait fortement baissé. J'ai repensé aux minutes que nous avions passé, la chaleur de son regard quand nous étions l'un contre l'autre, la douceur de ses baisers sur ma peau nue, ses muscles fermes contre mes doigts. Nous n'étions plus qu'un, l'un dans l'autre, les mêmes désirs, les mêmes attentions, les mêmes envies. Le sexe de Colin rentrant dans mon corps, oui nous n'étions qu'un…La douce voix de Colin m'a fait sortir de ces souvenirs si récents. Ces minutes si courtes et longues à la fois. Il m'a fait remarquer que la tempête s'était calmé et qu'il fallait mieux pour nous, nous rallier avant qu'Hagrid n'arrive.__  
__Nous sommes retournés au château, il était tard, 21H, le repas était fini. Colin a posé ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les miennes puis m' a proposé de passer la journée de demain seul à seul, lui et moi. __  
__Avant de regagner nos dortoirs, j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et je l'ai à nouveau embrasser. Il m'a sourit, m'a souhaité une bonne nuit puis s'est engager dans l'étroite tour nord, avant de complètement disparaître de ma vue, il s'est retourné et m'a re-dit qu'il m'aimer.__  
__14/12/96, Colin m'aime, m'aime comme je l'aime. Non, je n'oublierais pas cette journée._

Drago leva les yeux du livre avant d'attaquer la page suivante, la journée d'aujourd'hui.

-Enfin! Dit une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et vit Mimi Geignarde.  
-Je me promenais toute seule dans ce château endormi, envie de voir les tuyauterie des salles communes et je t'ai vu, là, absorbé dans ta lectures, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas rester à observer le beau préfet ?  
Drago poussa un soupir.  
-C'est quoi ce livre? C'est bien? Demanda Mimi  
-C'est le journal intime d'un mec de ma classe.  
Mimi prit une expression outrée.  
-Oh! Dray s'est pas bien du tout.  
-Je sais mais, Drago se stoppa un moment, repensa à une phrase du carnet puis demanda à mimi : pourquoi tu m'appelle Drays?  
-C'est joli non? C'est le beau garçon à la cicatrice qui t'a appelé comme ça l'autre jour.  
-Qui? Potter?  
Mimi hocha la tête.  
-Et tu y as appris des trucs bien dans le journal?  
-Oui et non, plutôt des choses surprenantes.  
-Des choses qu'il t'avait pas parlé? Ses secrets?  
-Oui, ses secrets…  
-Mais toi aussi tu en as des secrets Drago, des choses que tu lui caches.  
Mimi lui fit un sourire.  
-Bonne nuit Drays,  
Elle quitta la salle commune par le plafond. Drago resta un moment les yeux fixés à l'endroit où il avait des secrets. Oui, il avait des secrets, des choses cachés comme Théo, des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas révéler, comme Théo. Il pris le livret entre ses mains et remonta dans le dortoir. Il ne dirait rien à Théodore, il continuerait comme avant, comme s'il n'avait rien lu, peut-être qu'un jour il viendrait lui en parlait de lui-même, ils resteraient amis, confiant l'un dans l'autre. Pour l'instant Drago avait trop de soucis pour se rajoutait un regard de haine tous les matins. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps endormi de Théodore, il eut un vague sourire et pensa « Bonne nuit Théo, j'espère que ton frère reviendra et que personne ne s'en prendra à toi ou à ton trésor comme tu dis»

FIN

* * *

**ça y est mon premier Slash est fini?**

**Alors... ?**

**Dites vous en avez pensé quoi?**

**Kiss**

**Crystel**


End file.
